


During S05E05

by RoEstel



Series: 地狱厨房节目联想 [4]
Category: Hell's Kitchen (US TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, derivative from Hell's Kitchen episode
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoEstel/pseuds/RoEstel
Summary: 关于Hell's Kitchen第五季第五集的一点妄想。没发生过，与现实人物无关。
Relationships: Gordon Ramsay & Jean-Philippe Susilovic, Gordon Ramsay/Jean-Philippe Susilovic
Series: 地狱厨房节目联想 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939408
Kudos: 9





	During S05E05

“哦看在上帝的份上，Gordon。”

明星大厨露出一个算得上是诡计得逞后的得意笑容：“JP，你总不能让我穿着相扑装去和那些红队的女士们对打吧？这可不是什么绅士的举动。”

比利时人紧缩着眉头，Gordon当然知道自己不会真的拒绝，天呐，十几年前自己到底是撞了什么邪走进了他的餐厅？这些年来被这个家伙捉弄了成千上百次，现在都被作弄上美国的真人秀节目了。

“需要我帮你吗，比利时肌肉男？”

“再听到你这么喊我，我发誓要跟你打一架。”

但Jean-Philippe还是在他的大厨穿相扑服的时候帮了一把。

“……唔……呼……你现在就可以跟我打一架啊Jean-Philippe，”Gordon从肥大得滑稽的相扑服里探出头，“需要我再喊一次，以让你有跟我打一架好给红队们做示范的动力吗？”

“去你的，Gordon。”领班黑着脸也开始穿自己的那件相扑服。相扑服实在是太大了，以至于穿上衣服的他们两人几乎把更衣室塞得满满当当。Jean-Philippe甚至有些担心等会他们是否能从那扇门走出去。

大厨饶有趣味地看着自己的领班费劲地穿着相扑服，幸灾乐祸地说：“我很想帮你一把的，JP，但是我的胳膊实在是够不到……”说着，他用相扑服肥大的腹部撞了正挣扎着的Jean-Philippe一下，差点把因为在穿衣服而重心不稳的后者撞倒在地。

真是噩梦。

更不用说红队抵达之后，教练把他们两人喊出去进行搏斗示范了。

彻头彻尾的噩梦。Gordon早年的足球训练经历，加上平时注重健身使得击倒Jean-Philippe对于他来说易如反掌——他甚至可以轻松地把他的领班拽起来扔倒在地。

比利时人十分怀疑这种野蛮的运动的意义何在，尤其是当Gordon一次次地把自己压到他身上的时候。虽然肥大的相扑服使得他们的身体事实上非常安全不会疼痛，但是这实在是太愚蠢了！

不是说他不喜欢与Gordon一起找乐子，看在上帝的份上，他们私下里在一起的时光与他们一起工作的时间都差不多长了。但“相扑”绝对不是、也永远不应该存在于他们俩的娱乐选项清单中。

“投降！！！”

——事实上，教练吹哨子宣布开始的时候，Jean-Philippe就想喊这句话了。

又是在地狱厨房的地狱一日。

不过Gordon穿裁判服挺好看的。

FIN


End file.
